ryanechofandomcom-20200214-history
Set 1
A "Set" is a 100 reviews, this of which being my 1st 100 reviews. NOTE: ALL Reviews with * next to them before Ryan_Ech0 was a username. Set 1 1*. SPUN (2002 Movie)�� 2*. Tekken: Blood Vengeance 3D (2011 Movie)�� 3*. Guardians of the Galaxy (2014 Movie)�� 4. Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013 Video Game)�� 5. Family Guy "Stewie is Enciente"�� 6. SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015 Movie)❤ 7. MLP: FiM "Owl's Well That Ends Well"�� 8. MLP: FiM "Griffon the Brush Off"�� 9. MLP: FiM "A Bird in the Hoof"�� 10. MLP: FiM "The Cutie Map" (Part 1 & 2)�� 11. SvTFoE "Star Comes to Earth"�� 12. MLP: FiM "Castle Sweet Castle"�� 13. MLP: FiM "Putting Your Hoof Down"�� 14. Mario Party 10 (2015 Video Game)�� 15. Harvey Beaks "The Spitting Tree"�� 16. MLP: FiM "Magical Mystery Cure"�� 17. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013 Movie)�� 18. MLP: FiM "Power Ponies"�� 19. Harvey Beaks "Pe-Choo!"�� 20. MLP: FiM "Bloom and Gloom"�� 21. MLP: FiM "Trade Ya!"�� 22. MLP: FiM "Tanks for the Memories"�� 23. MLP: FiM "Inspiration Manifestation"�� 24. MLP: FiM "Appleloosa's Most Wanted"�� 25. Bob's Burgers "Tina-Rannosarus Wrecks"�� 26. Once Upon A Time - Season 4 Finale�� 27. MLP: FiM "Make New Friends But Keep Discord"�� 28. Dumb and Dumber To (2014 Movie)�� 29. SpongeBob "Earworm"�� 30. MLP: FiM "The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone"�� 31. SpongeBob "Sweet and Sour Squid"�� 32. Jurassic World (2015 Movie)�� 33. Inside Out (2015 Movie)❤ 34. Pixar's "Lava" (2015 Short Film)❤ 35. UG "Uncle Grandpa at the Movies"�� 36. STAR WARS: Episode I "The Phantom Menace" (1999 Movie)�� 37. MLP *100!* "Slice of Life"�� 38. The Cobbler (2014 Movie)�� 39. American Dad! "LGBSteve"�� 40. BoJack Horseman (Netflix) "Chapter One"�� 41. BoJack Horseman (Netflix) "Downer Ending"❤ 42. TTG! *100!* "And the Award for Sound Design Goes to Rob"�� 43. MLP: FiM "Lesson Zero"❤ 44. SpongeBob "Tutor Sauce"�� 45. BoJack Horseman (Netflix) "Brand New Couch"�� 46. SpongeBob "Lost in Bikini Bottom"�� 47. Harvey Beaks "Old Fashioned Dade"❤ 48. Harvey Beaks "Fee's Haircut"�� 49. BoJack Horseman (Netflix) "Escape from L.A."❤ 50. BoJack Horseman (Netflix) "Chickens"�� 51. Pig Goat Banana Cricket "Fudge-pocolyspe"�� 52. Minions (2015 Movie)�� 53. Xaolin Chronicles "New Monk on the Block"�� 54. Clarence "Lil' Buddy"�� 55. Gumball "The Downer"�� 56. MLP: FiM "Princess Spike"�� 57. Sofia the First "The Big Sleepover"�� 58. Sofia the First "A Royal Mess"�� 59. Crack-Duck Mondo❤ 60. Fear the Walking Dead "Pilot"�� 61. Gumball "The Question"❤ 62. We Bare Bears�� 63. Sofia the First "Just One of the Princes"❤ 64. Bob's Burgers "Carpe Museum"�� 65. SpongeBob "Abrasive Side"�� 66. Jailbait (2014 Movie)�� 67. STAR WARS: Episode II "Attack of the Clones" (2002 Movie)�� 68. Dinotrux (Netflix) "Ty and Revvit"�� 69. STAR WARS: Episode III "Revenge of the Sith" (2005 Movie)�� 70. STAR WARS: Prequels - Scoreboard�� 71. American Dad! "Stan's Best Friend"�� 72. STAR WARS: Episode IV "A New Hope" (1977 Movie)�� 73. American Dad! "American Fung"�� 74. STAR WARS: Episode V "The Empire Strikes Back" (1980 Movie)�� 75. The Peanuts Movie (2015 Movie)�� 76. STAR WARS: Episode VI "Return of the Jedi" (1983 Movie)❤ 77. STAR WARS: Originals - Scoreboard�� 78. F is for Family (Netflix) "The Bleedin' in Sweden"�� 79. STAR WARS: Episode VII "The Force Awakens" (2015 Movie)�� 80. SvTFoE "Blood Moon Ball"�� 81. We Bare Bears "Chloe and Ice Bear"�� 82. MLP: FiM "Party Pooped"�� 83. BORDERTOWN "The Engagement"�� 84. SpongeBob "Selling Out"�� 85. SpongeBob "Fear of a Krabby Patty"�� 86. MLP: FiM "Amending Fences"�� 87. MLP: FiM "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?"�� 88. MLP: FiM "Canterlot Boutique"�� 89. MLP: FiM "Rarity Investigates!"❤ 90. MLP: FiM "Made in Manehattan"�� 92. MLP: FiM "Crusaders of the Lost Ark"�� 93. MLP: FiM "The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows"�� 94. MLP: FiM "Heartbreakers"�� 95. MLP: FiM "Scare Master"�� 96. MLP: FiM "What About Discord?"�� 97. MLP: FiM "The Hooffields and McColts" �� 98. MLP: FiM "The Mane Attraction"�� 99. MLP: FiM "The Cutie Re-Mark" (Part 1 & 2)�� 100. 9 (2009 Movie)�� Prolouge Reviews- Reviews that I done on Facebook before I started reviewing on DeviantArt however has since been lost. P1. Meatballs: Part II (1984 Movie)�� P2. Private Resort (1985 Movie)�� P3. A Madea Christmas (2013 Movie)�� Cancelled Reviews- Reviews that I was originally going to do but was cancelled for one reason or another. Tangled: Not really cancelled but more delayed was originally gonna be my 100th Review but was then replaced by 9. Toy Story: Was requested for my 100th Review but was cancelled due to lack of interest in reviewing and possibly bias on my part. Rudolph 2: Was originally going to be my Christmas 2015 Special but was then delayed due to me running out of time. A Miser Brothers' Christmas: In the Christmas 2015 Special Poll this one was lesst voted for. Teen Titans Go! "Gorilla": Never officially announced but was cancelled after I decide 1 TTG episode was enough. Netflix Month 2015: A month I originally decided to review a Netflix Pilot each week of the month but was cancelled due to me not planning ahead and the ONLY review that actually came out was Dinotrux. Popples/Carebears & Cousins (Netflix): Same reason as Netflix Month 2015 but have both been delayed for future reviews. Veggietales in the House (Netflix): Was originally a part of Netflix month but was cancelled due to it being a spin-off and possible religious material. Teen Titans Go! "Nature": Was requested but was cancelled after I decide to not review the show anymore. Mr. Pickles "The Lair": Requested but cancelled due the fact I can litterally not watch this show without it giving me nightmares. The Karate Kid (Cartoon) '89: Requested but cancelled because I do not like to review things older than me. Awards- *Top 5 WORST and BEST Thing I've reviewed (4-79) *100 Reviews Awards